School Life and Romance
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: Amu has just turned 19 and is now a Sophomore in College, what will her future reveal when she finds herself rooming with 3 of the 4 most popular guys in the entire school?
1. Chapter 1: Unfortunate Soul

_**After watching and reading "Shugo Chara" I wanted to write a story with the characters. Either an Amuto or Kukamu paring, but I didn't want to start a new story until my current one "One Month, Three Decisions" had been finished… I looked back at my other Story "What Sort of Secrets You'll Find in Japan?" and I noticed that it took me almost 9 months to complete that one, so I decided to take things slow and begin a new story, which is this one. **_

_**Alright, enjoy!**_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

**Chapter 1; Unfortunate Soul**

**07/18/09**

_**-Amu's P.O.V-**_

_Second year of College has just started; my names is Amu Hinamori and I'm 19 years old and now's the perfect time to become someone new, a girl completely different from the one I used to be. Having turned 19 means that I can finally move out of the house and into the dormitory in school, which is one of the best things a girl could do at this school. I'll explain why to make myself clearer; you see, the College I'm attending to has a little twist when it comes to the way the dorms are assigned to the students… First of all, just as the school, the dorms are also Co-Ed. A girl and a boy 'could' get paired together, that's 'if' you're lucky. Second, each dorm can have up to four students living together. The third thing consists with the second, there's 'always' a 98% chance that three guys will be able to room with a girl or vise versa… In other words only 2% of the students get stuck with all-boys or all-girls, I pity does people and call them the 'Poor Unfortunate Souls.'_

_At least that's how I thought about it until the day I got assigned to My New Dorm-room… The minute I entered the room was when I realized that MY Soul was the Poor and Unfortunate. I had taken a step into the Forbidding Land of the Popular, also known as an All-Boys World. Of course that wasn't the part I was worried about… The part I was most definitely worried about was the fact that My Roommates were none other than, three of the four MOST Popular Guys in the Entire School; The Cutey-Prince like Tadase Hotori, The Hottie Captain of The Soccer Team Kukai Soma and The Fashionable Model-like Nagihiko Fujisaki. My world came to an utter end the moment I took that first step into that room._

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**-Normal P.O.V- **_

"Yo' you must be our new Roommate; my name is Kukai Soma, nice to meet you." Kukai said as he walked over to Amu, placing his arm around her shoulder which caused Amu to blush a bit.

"H-hi, my name is… I'm Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you all." Amu started saying with a shy tone of voice but finished with a more relaxed and stable tone. She had remembered the promise she had made to herself about becoming someone new, and that meant becoming a 'Cool and Spicy' person.

Tadase walked over to where Amu and Kukai had been standing and greeted Amu with a warm and cute smile. "Nice to meet you, Hinamori-San, my name is Tadase Hotori." Amu smiled back as she released herself from Kukai. She stood in the middle of the room, looking at the two bunk beds on each side of the room.

"Which bed is still free?" She questioned with her 'Cool and Spicy' tone, yet it also had a hint of 'Friendly and Cute' to it. After all she wanted to make friends with them, not make them think that she was some 'Snobby Girl'.

"This one is still free; you'll be bunking on top of mine." The last guy said as he walked over to Amu. "Hello there, my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. You may call me Nagi if you'll like." He helped with her luggage as he placed it next to their beds.

"Thanks, you may all call me Amu." The guys were already unpacking their stuff and clothes which made Amu blush as she sat on her bed. She couldn't unpack her luggage yet since she was surrounded by all guys. 'How am I supposed to put away my undergarments with these guys around?' She thought as she saw them finishing putting their things away.

Nagihiko looked over at Amu who was just looking around the room with her luggage still unpacked. 'Idiot, I should have known the moment she walked into the room. Girls need their privacy when it comes to unpacking their clothing.' He walked over to his bed and grabbed his wallet. "Hey guys, let's go over to Ikuto's, see if his done unpacking." He winked at Amu as all three guys walked out the room. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: In this story Tadase, Kukai Nagihiko and Ikuto are really good friends. They are the four most popular guys in school after all.)_

'Thanks Nagi.' Amu thought as she started to take out her clothes and putting them away. After a while she was finally through and decided to take a shower before the guys got back. "Aah, that was so refreshing." She said as she walked out of the shower with only a towel around her body. She got out a pair of undergarments and as she was about to put them on the door suddenly opened.

"Yo' guys are you done un-…." He stopped mid-way as he saw the completely naked girl standing in front of him.

Amu stood still as she knew not what to do, she was in shock and couldn't move… finally after a long stare-down her voice came back to her. "Kyaaaa!!! Get the hell out of here!!" She yelled as she covered herself with the towel.

The guy rapidly got out of the room, closing the door behind him; he too was still in shock as all he could do was slide down to the floor. "Was… was I in the right room?"

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

"Ikuto, man we've been looking for you, where have ya' been?" Kukai said as he saw the young man sitting in front of his door room.

"What are you doing down there, Tsukiyomi?" Tadase questioned as he saw their friend staring off into space.

"Hey are you feeling okay, Ikuto?" Nagi questioned as their friend made no attempt on replying their questions.

"… You guys know that there's a girl in you room, right?" He finally spoke as he still sat on the floor, leaning on the door.

The guys looked at each other with confusion on their faces. "Yeah, her name is Amu Hinamori, she's our new roommate. Why, what happened, Tsukiyomi?" Tadase asked as he kneeled down in front of his friend.

"She was… was…" The door opened making Ikuto fall back. "Naked." He finished as he saw the girl from before fully dressed.

"PERVERT!!" Amu yelled as she kicked Ikuto out of the way and passed by the remaining guys.

"I'm going after her, meanwhile you guys deal with Ikuto." Nagi said as he walked after Amu who seemed to be furious. "Amu-Chan, wait up!"

"Yo' Ikuto what's up with ya'? Don't tell me it's the first time you've seen a girl's naked body?" Kukai teased as he helped his friend get off the floor. All three guys walked into the room, sitting Ikuto on Tadase's bed.

"What are you talking about, man? Of course its not the first time, I was just shocked because she completely looks like a child. What grade is she in, pre-school?" Truth was that Kukai had been right, it was the first time he had seen a girl's body and he was amazed to see Amu's curves. She was fully developed but because of his pride he couldn't admit it.

"She's a second year; I remember having her for a couple of my classes last year. I never would've imagined that she would be our roommate." Tadase said as he walked over to their mini-fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. "I never really got to talk to her since she would always sit far from everyone in the classroom."

"Really, she doesn't seem like a loner to me. I'm actually getting a liking to her; she seems like a pretty cool girl." Kukai said with his playful smile. "You lucky cat, you got to see her naked and you're not even her roommate."

"Kukai, you better not be serious about that." Tadase said; the fact that she had been seen naked was no joking or laughing matter.

"Yes, yes sorry."

'What a bunch of Idiots.' Ikuto thought as he laid on the bed, not caring about what his friends were saying.

"…Yo' Ikuto, are you listening?" Kukai somewhat yelled as he shook the bed to get back his friend's attention.

"What?"

"We were asking about your dorm. Being a senior means that you get to live alone, how big is your dorm?"

"It's just a normal room, nothing too special. But I do get a king size bed." Kukai threw a pillow down at Ikuto as he bragged about having a bigger bed than them.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_-Meanwhile with Nagihiko and Amu-_

"Amu-Chan, wait up… hey!" Amu kept on running as far as possible from the dorms.

'He saw me, he saw me… He saw me naked!' She yelled in her head, no one had ever seen her body, no one. She finally stopped as she was too tired to keep running; Nagi was now able to catch up to her.

"Amu-Chan, about Ikuto, I don't think he meant to walk in on you like that. It was just an accident, besides it was partially my fault for not locking the door when the guys and I left." He placed his arm around her shoulder, in order to calm her down. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm, I bet everyone is worried about you." Amu just nodded as they walked back to their dorm, so far her first day as the 'Cool and Spicy' Amu was going all down the drain.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**End of Chapter 1! **_

_Please Review... If I dont get any review I wont continue this story. XD  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Angel to You, Devil to Me

_**I hope that you all liked the first chapter, I'm gonna try to make corrections on the chapters so if you spot any for the last chapter please let me know. **_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

**Chapter 2; Angel to You, Devil to Me**

**07/26/09**

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

It was early morning and the first day of class. Yesterday hadn't gone as well as Amu had planned, since some stray cat got to see her naked. 'That stupid, idiotic, psycho-maniac cat… I can't believe he saw me like that!' She thought as she walked down from her bed. Her roommates were still sleeping which was a good thing since they were all boys and she needed some privacy to do her early morning stuff. Grabbing a pair of undergarments and clothing from the closet she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She finished her shower and got dress inside the restroom in order to not repeat yesterday's scene. She got out, seeing the guys were already up and in boxers. "This is gonna get some getting used to." She said to herself but loud enough for the guys to hear, grabbing her bag and books she walked out the room, leaving the guys to do as they pleased.

"See you later." Kukai said as he saw Amu closing the door.

Being a sophomore meant that she knew already where her classes were located and needed not to search for them as she had done her freshman year. She took her time to get to class as she had plenty to spare, cause of her early waking. She was walking at her own pace without a care in the world and not looking were she was going which made her bump onto someone, knocking herself down to the floor. 'Tch, tch that hurts…' She thought as she went butt first down to the pavement.

"Geez watch where you're going preschooler!" She knew that voice, but she wanted not to see and confirm it. "Yo' you deaf or something, hey I'm talking to you." She stood, cleaning her jeans off and walking away, not even once glancing to look at him.

'Jerk, moron, asshole, argh stupid stray cat… I hate him!' She thought as she walked furiously to her class, but unfortunately for her the 'stupid stray cat' wasn't done quite yet.

"Preschooler, I know you can hear me so don't just walk away like that." He said as he held her by the wrist this time she had to look at him and yes it was the stray cat, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"What?" She questioned with a monotone voice, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Apologize…" He said as he too looked her straight in the eyes, people walking by thought that it looked like a cute scenario, seeing how they knew not what reasons they had for their stare fight.

"I will never apologize to a Perverted Cat as you." She said as she tried to free herself from his grip, with no avail. Last night they had not been able to settle things, when Amu got back to the room Ikuto was no longer around.

"Hahaha, perverted cat as if I've never heard that one before." He said not amused at all.

"Oh so you admit being a pervert and a cat. Alright case closed, now let go." She tried once more to release herself but he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"I ain't done with you yet…" He pulled her closer to him, their faces only a couple of centimeters apart.

"Get…away…from…me." She mouthed every word as she tried her best to keep her 'Cool and Spicy' attitude which was kinda hard when he was getting closer and closer to her. She had to admit, he was a handsome guy, no lie about that. After all he was also the first most popular guy in school; he was the famous violinist whose sister was a singer and was the child of famous artists.

"Make me." He said teasing the poor girl who was trying her hardest not to fall for the perverted cat.

"Alright just remember, it was you who made me do it."

"Uh?" Ikuto was confused to what she meant by that, that was until she stomped his foot. "Argh, why'd you do that for?" He questioned, madly, as he kneeled down on one knee.

"You asked for it, remember… Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get to class." She walked away from the scene of the crime leaving the injured cat with a fractured paw.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

"Wow, what happened to you?" Kukai asked as he walked up to Ikuto. He pointed towards the pink haired girl who happily walked away.

"She did. I swear I'm going to get back at her." Ikuto furiously said as he stood up once the pain from his foot was gone.

"Whatever she did, I bet it was you who started it. If I were you man, I would just let it go." Nagi said as he walked passed his friends and towards Amu.

"Amu-Chan, good morning." He greeted as he caught up to her, placing his arm around her shoulder and giving her a greeting kiss on the cheek.

"Fujisaki's probably right; you always tend to make things get a little too out of hand. Come on, what did Hinamori-San do to you?" Tadase asked while walking up to Kukai who was just staring at Nagi and Amu.

"Did you not see me on the floor right now?" Ikuto stated pointing down to the ground.

"Yes, but what was the cause of you being down there, Tsukiyomi?"

"She stomped my foot!" His anger was getting the best of him by now and that wasn't a good thing.

"Look man it WAS probably your fault, so just let it go. By the way, have you apologized to her about yesterday? Maybe she's still mad about you seeing her… well you know what I mean." Kukai patted his friend's back as he still looked at the two friends, Amu and Nagi, from afar. "Yo' Tadase have you noticed that those two get along too well?" Kukai put the issue of Ikuto aside as he continued to look at Amu and Nagi's friendly relationship.

"Yes a bit, why Soma-San, is it bothering you?" Tadase's question surely surprised both Ikuto and Kukai.

"Wait, what, no… of course it doesn't. Nah, it was just a question." Kukai and Tadase started walking towards their classes, Ikuto walking behind them. Everywhere they walked through, girls stared at them with amazement as if they had seen a superstar… wait but they were seeing superstars. You could see cameras' flashing here and there, girl screaming the guys' names as if they were walking on the red carpet into a movie premier.

Ikuto let out a small sigh, leaning on both his friends he whispered. "Why do we have to go through this every single day? I can't even go to the toilet without having girls on my back."

"Yeah, well I keep loosing my things because some girls want to have souvenirs of being around me. Why can't they understand that we're no superstars, we're just ordinary people." Kukai replied as they reached Amu and Nagi who had been sitting on a bench in front of the classroom.

"I haven't lost anything and girls don't follow me to the washroom. So I'm fine with them admiring us from far." Tadase said confident.

"Yeah well that's because you have bodyguards who don't allow anyone to get close to you. See they're right there…" Ikuto counter-attack to his confidence as he pointed to the tall muscular man hiding behind plants that covered less than an arm.

Tadase made no attempt to reply Ikuto's attack; instead he walked over to Amu and sat besides her. Causing like that, for Amu to be in the middle of him and Nagihiko. "Hinamori-San, what class do you have now? May I see your schedule?" Tadase questioned kindly as Amu handed him her scheduled. To everyone's surprise she had most of her classes with Kukai, which was most definitely weird, seeing how Kukai was a year ahead of them. Four out of her six classes were with Kukai, the other two she had them with both Tadase and Nagi.

"Yo' Amu, are you ahead of your class? How could it be possible for you to be in most of my classes?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit ahead, I guess… No big deal, I just studied a lot in the past." Kukai was amazed at the girl in front of her, she was different from all the girls she had met she actually had brains.

"Damn, how should I put this? In other words YOU ARE a Preschooler, but because of your NEEDINESS you got into College with no problem what so ever." Everyone turned to look at Ikuto who just had to open his big mouth.

Amu paid no attention to the cat standing besides Kukai as she sweetly but spicy asked for her scheduled back, and walked away from the guys. "I'll see you two in class." She said to Tadase and Nagihiko, walking into the classroom.

"Wow, she seemed pissed." Ikuto amusedly said as he took her seat. "Ah, I was getting tired of standing up." The guys couldn't believe how he could be so heartless.

"Seriously man, what's wrong with you? She's a girl for crying out loud, you should treat her with more respect." Kukai said, 'serious' written all over his face.

"Psht, all girls are the same to me… Annoying and a bunch of cry babies." He leaned back, looking all cool.

"Guys, we outta get to class… See you guys during the break." Nagihiko said interrupting only for a couple of seconds Ikuto's and Kukai's conversation. Tadase waved them good-bye but they made no attempt reply as both Kukai and Ikuto continued their small battle.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**-Amu's P.O.V-**_

Nagi and Tadase walked into the room just in time for class to start. They each sat besides me, Nagi on my right and Tadase on my left. All the girls and more than a few guys were looking our direction, probably thinking that it was no place for ME to be. It was actually making me a bit nervous to have all those eyes on me but as the teacher started to lecture I felt a few of the glares disintegrate.

The entire class was like that, pure lecture and note taking. Every once in a while I would look over at Nagihiko's notes, he had an extremely beautiful handwriting, and so did Tadase. Of course I couldn't expect less from the Model and the Prince.

Class ended and it was time for my next class, I had ten minutes to get there, this time I had Kukai as my classmate and since Tadase and Nagi were going the same way as I was we decided to get some coffee. I got one for Kukai as the Nagi told me what his favorite was and we continued walking towards class. We bumped into Kukai in front of the classroom and I handed him the coffee.

"Amu, thanks you shouldn't have." He happily and gladly took the coffee and slowly took a couple sips. "Ooh, this is exactly what I needed; I was falling asleep in my last class. Seriously Amu thanks."

"Don't mention it, we're friends and after all that's what friends do for each other." I replied with a smile but without loosing my 'Cool and Spicy' attitude.

"Hey no fair, what about my coffee?" Ikuto suddenly said from behind me, jumping from the scare caused me to spill a bit of the hot coffee on my hand.

"Ouch tch, tch… Hot…" I sucked on the burn part of my hand as I tried cooling it off with saliva.

"Moron, that won't help come here!" Ikuto pulled me away from the guys; I could tell that Kukai was about to help me as he stayed with his hand extended towards my direction.

"Don't call me moron, this was just fault!" We walked over to a drinking fountain and he pulled my hand under the water. The water was in between cold and average which felt great on my skin. I looked over at Ikuto who had a concerned and worried expression on his face, he still held onto my coffee burned hand, the water running on the burned part. "Thanks…" I murmured under my breath, loud enough for him but no one else to hear.

He turned his attention from my hand to my face and he was surprised my sudden thanking. He turned back to looking at my hand and this time HE was the one that surprised me. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I shouldn't have entered without knocking first it was completely my fault. I'm also sorry for earlier today; I was just pushing your buttons way too much." I was amazed, no beyond, beyond amazed at his sudden apology.

"Apology accepted." When I said that I could have sworn that I say a glimpse of his smile, it had been just for a short moment but I can bet on having seen a smile on his face.

"Alright, that outta do it." We walked back to where everyone had stayed… Ikuto and I going back to hating each other, what was the reason for it now, who knows but it was fun that way.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**End of Chapter 2!**_

_**Alright, that's it for this chapter, please don't forget to review, tell me what you think... I wont upload unless I get enough reviews, I dont wanna be wasting my time by writing something that no one will read.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Amu

_**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update, it's just that I had misplaced the disc where I keep all my stories. I found it already so no worries, it was in my brother's room I have no idea what it was doing there. **_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

**Chapter 3; Mysterious Amu**

**07/30/09**

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

After the coffee incident, Amu and Kukai decided to take their leave and go to class. "Damn, I'm so hungry. I knew I shouldn't have skipped breakfast." Kukai complained as his stomached growled in agreement.

Amu giggled at the sound of his stomach. "Here…" they had taken their seats as she handed him a granola bar. "It's not much but hey food is still food, besides we still have another class after this one before our break."

Kukai whined as the thought of having one more class before their break caused his stomach to once again growl. "I'm never skipping breakfast again."

"We'll get a snack from the vending-machine after class, so tell your stomach to hang in there." They laughed at her attempt to make a joke but even she knew it had been extremely lame.

"Who does she think she is, being do friendly to Soma-Sama?" A couple of girls whispered to each other loud enough for Amu to hear. "I've seen her extremely friendly to the others as well but mostly with Fujisaki-Sama. Does she think she's better than us?" Another girl whispered back. "She's supposed to be a sophomore yet she has junior classes… Probably thinks she's a Know-it-All." More and more girls added to their insults and although Amu was just trying to ignore them at first, she soon couldn't stand them, they all sounded like a bunch of parrots who'll repeat everything they hear.

"Hey Amu, don't pay attention to-" but it was too late for Kukai's friend talk. Amu stood up and walked over to the circle of gossiping girls.

"So, what's all this talking about me? If you all got a problem, why not say it to my face?" The girls all went silent; they didn't know what to say now that their gossip subject was standing in front of them.

"Its… its not fair for us all that… well that you get to spend so much time with out idols… what uhm, are you trying to look down on us? Is it that… Do you think you're better than us all?" One of the girls managed to build up the courage to speak up but her dialect came out all in absolute stutters.

Amu chuckled at the girl's words. "Listen and listen good, I don't think I'm better than any of you. The fact that I hang out with Kukai, Nagi, Ikuto and Tadase is not because their popular, handsome or whatever reasons you girls come up with. I hang out with them because they're my friends. They chose me as a friend, I didn't tag along them and begged them like most of you do… anyone would find that annoying and completely creepy. Now if you still a problem with me being their friend, then go talk to them as well don't go and start spreading false rumors about me." All the girls stayed quiet, they had to admit that Amu had told them off.

"Wo-w Amu, I didn't know that side of you." Kukai air clapped as Amu retook her seat next to him.

"Kukai truth is you know nothing about me… and hey that goes for me as well, I truly know nothing about you, Ikuto, Nagi and Tadase." Amu looked down at the blank of paper on her desk.

"Amu…" Kukai was about to say something to cheer her up but just as he started the teacher walked in and ordered everyone to quiet down. Same as her last class, this one was also based on note taking; Amu's hand was already starting to hurt from all the writing.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

Class was finally over yet unfortunately for Kukai there was still one more period left before he could have a meal. Just as Amu had said so earlier the two of them got some snacks from the vending-machine. They were walking and eating but awkwardly for Kukai there was no talking involved.

'Amu hasn't spoken a word since what happened earlier in class… Could it be she's unsure of herself?' As Kukai was about to place his hand on her shoulder a stray cat decided to pop out.

"Yo' guys where you headed to?" He enthusiastically said, grabbing Kukai's shoulders from behind.

Amu made no attempt no attempt on looking at Ikuto as she continued heading towards her next class.

"What's up with her?" Ikuto questioned while taking a huge bite of Kukai's honey-bread.

"Man, get your own food! Geez…" He looked over at the girl walking in front of them. "I wonder myself if anything is bothering her… when we walked into the classroom she was perfectly fine but then some girls started gossiping about her loud enough for us to hear and…" Ikuto interrupted before Kukai could finish his sentence.

"And Amu just allowed them to talk bad about her? She isn't a weak-girl, she wouldn't allow that."

"No that's not it… you're right, she didn't allow it and told the girls off, it was actually after that when she started to act weird." Kukai and Ikuto both looked at the pink-haired girl who kept on walking just a couple feet ahead of them. "I jokingly told her that I didn't know that side of her… she replied by saying that we knew nothing about her but also that she knew nothing about us… I fear that she might feel like an outsider whenever she's around us." Amu came to a stop in front of the classroom and looked back at Kukai before walking in as if saying I'll save you a seat.

"Should we do something about it, something to show her that she's now one of us?" Ikuto questioned while scratching the back of his head, it was hard for him to admit that she WAS actually already their friend and that he thought of her as one of them.

"That's a pretty good idea, but what should we do?"

"I think WE should leave that for Nagihiko since he understands women more than you and I do."

"Right… hey I better get to class, you should do the same." Kukai walked over to his class and just as he was about to enter the room, Amu came out, her cell phone to her ear and her belongings at hand.

"Alright… I'm on my way…" Kukai managed to hear Amu saying as she walked pass him. "I understand, geez I'll get there as soon as possible… where's the car at?" She said nothing to Kukai as she continued on walking.

'What was that about?' he questioned himself while standing at the doorway, dumbfounded.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

~With Ikuto~

Ikuto stood in the middle of the hallway as the pink-haired girl walked out of the classroom with her cell phone by her ear. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he was curious about it. He started to follow Amu but not before signaling Kukai to get inside the classroom and take notes of him and Amu.

Amu took a turn at the corner; she was heading towards the parking lot as she continued to talk on the phone. Ikuto was about to do the same yet unfortunately for him, his phone started ringing. 'Shoot…' He thought as he quickly answered it. "What?"

"Ikuto I need you to get here right away, we have found her!"

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**End of Chapter 3!**_

_**Uhm I guess this chapter was a bit too short, but I think I'm gonna continue making them this short.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Down Low Rock Stars

_**Alright, another chapter is up.**_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

**Chapter 4; Down-Low Rock Stars**

**08/10/09**

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

"Wait I thought we had already talked about this… My band does not need another lead singer, I can handle it myself." Ikuto protested to his band manager. Ikuto had a double life as a rock star, he even had a different name and a different appearance and although he only played the violin he was indeed the leader of the band.

"Ikuto your band is composed on only males and to make your image and popularity pop out you need something new, something different like a girl lead singer. Now do us both a favor and get over here, Pronto!" His manager's voice sounded irritated, probably because of Utau who had been nagging him about making her the lead singer of Ikuto's band, she wanted so bad to be with Ikuto but he had specially order his manager to leave her out of it.

"Hold it! Dad I'm somewhat busy at the moment, can't this wait for another day?" Yes Ikuto's manager was also his father; Aruto Tsukiyomi.

"Look son, this is very important for me and for the company… This is a new girl that has just entered into the music business, yet she's already receiving billions of job offers, she's that popular. I finally managed to get an appointment to speak with her and her manager, so if you don't get your butt here right this instant I WILL tell Utau that its okay for her to join your band." Ikuto's dad sounded extremely serious seeing how he had really brought Utau into the conversation.

"Fine, fine I'll be right over, just don't call Utau…" Ikuto soon hanged up not allowing his father to reply. 'Geez, what in the world is my old man thinking?' He thought, walking towards the parking lot; see if he could still catch up with Amu, unluckily for him Amu was no where in sight. 'Where she'd run off to?' He walked over to his motorcycle and drove off to his mom's music company; Easter.

After about 10 minutes of driving he finally reached Easter. "Good afternoon Sir, your father is waiting for you in his office." The front desk secretary instructed.

"Have the other guests arrived yet?" Ikuto questioned in reference to the girl and her manager.

"Yes Sir they arrived a couple of minutes ago."

"That's all, thank you." Ikuto went up the elevator and towards his father's office. Knocking a couple of times he let himself in and what he saw in front of him surprised him to the extreme.

"YOU!" they both said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" The girl said as she stood from the shock of seeing who had just walked into the room.

"My family owns this company, he's my father." Ikuto pointed at the man sitting on the other side of the wooden desk. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Making the biggest mistake of my life…let's go Miyaki-San." The girl ordered her manager as she walked pass Ikuto but as she was about to open the door, Ikuto stopped her by slamming his hand on it.

"Are you running away, Amu?" He questioned with a smirk across his face.

"I am not running away, Stray Cat. I'm simply not interested in accepting this offer… after all I have plenty of offers awaiting for me." She tried moving him out of the way but he was too string and too stubborn. "Excuse me, I would like to leave. Tsukiyomi-San, I'm terribly sorry to have caused you so much trouble and your time, but I'll definitely rather not work with HIM." Amu said as she still kept trying to move Ikuto out of her way, to no avail.

"Miss Hinamori, is it possible that you and my son know each other?" Aruto questioned, curiosity could be heard in the tone of his voice.

"Uhm… He and I go to the same school…"

"Well then wouldn't it be great to work together, seeing how you two are already friends…"

"Tsukiyomi-San, he and I are not friends." Ikuto turned to look at Amu's expression as she said that she was not his friend. She seemed confused and self-conscious of the word friends.

'Why would she say something like that with such an expression?' Ikuto questioned himself. 'Guess Kukai was right, she probably does feel like an outsider when she's around us, probably doesn't think of any of us as her friends.' Ikuto placed his hand down, moving it away from the door. "Dad, is it ok if I have a word with her in private?" Ikuto questioned but waited not for a reply as he held onto Amu's wrist and pulled her out the room.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

"Hey wait, Ikuto where are you taking me?" Amu questioned as she was forcefully being pulled by Ikuto. "Ikuto…"

"You're not my friend remember, so stop calling my name with such friendliness!" For some strange reason Ikuto was pissed off that she thought of them not as friends but he guessed as just some guys.

"Fine, stray cat release me!" That made Ikuto even more furious as she just agreed to stop calling him by his name. Did she not care about him, Nagihiko, Kukai or Tadase? Ikuto didn't release his grip on her wrist as he kept on pulling her over. They reached a sound proof room and Ikuto pushed her inside, closing the door behind him. "What's gotten into you, why'd you bring me here?" She questioned as she rubbed her wrist, his grip had left marks on her small wrist.

"Sorry, I hope it doesn't bruise." Ikuto looked at Amu directly in the eyes with a serious expression on his face he started to speak. "Why did you say that you and I are not friends?"

"Because we're not… we just met…"

"Who cares if we just met? Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase and I think of you as a friend. You became our friend the moment we met! Yes you and I started on the wrong foot but so what; we've been having fun, have we not? I apologized for what happened yesterday and earlier today because I know I went too far but…" He paused; he didn't know what else to say.

"But…?" Amu questioned.

"I really do think of you as a friend, we all do. To tell you the truth when I saw you sitting there as I entered my father's office I was… Shocked, I have to admit but I was also happy that it was you. I thought 'hey now is gonna be a band full of friends, she's close to us so I know that we're gonna make a great team'. The other members of the band are Nagihiko, Kukai and Tadase so I know that they'll be happy to see you join, too." Ikuto walked closer to Amu as she just stood there, looking at him, no expression shown on her face. "Will you join our band?"

"Wait, I thought Nagihiko was already in the modeling business, so how can he manage to also be in a band? Also isn't Kukai in the soccer team, how does he have time to rehears and play?" Amu finally spoke but she was confused, there were no signs on instruments in their room or signs of them being in a band.

"They have their ways to balance everything out."

"But they don't seem like rock stars… okay maybe they do, but I mean like I never expected them, you guys to be it for reals." Ikuto laughed at all the reactions she was exerting.

"Well look at yourself, how did you manage to full us all? Who would have thought that you were the famous singer every company wants?" Amu looked down at her feet and let out a small sigh.

"I tried my best to keep it on the down low… even my parents don't know about it…" She looked up at Ikuto with a smile and then said. "Alright seeing how it's you guys, I'll join."

"Great, come on let's go back and tell my dad and your manager the news. After I'll give you a ride back to school and we can tell the guys." Weirdly for Amu, Ikuto sounded a bit too happy. Was it just her imagination, though?

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**End of Chapter 4!**_

_**There, chapter 4 is over. Please don't forget to review, tell me what you guys think so far. Remember without reviews I wont update the story.  
**_


	5. Author's Note: Side Story

_**08/24/09**_

_**Author's Note 4!!**_

_**This is just a dream I had. In it 'I' was Iris, so yea. Also in the dream I only remember saying Aaron's and Jiro's name so I made up the other names. (Aaron and Jiro from the band called Fahrenheit.) I went to sleep after watching "The X-Family" a Taiwanese Drama so maybe that's why I dreamt about those two guys. Since I'm so into Jiro, I guess that's why he became the main character. XD Enjoy!  
**_

Once we had figured out the message given to us, we all got into Aaron's truck and rapidly he drove off. The statue we had found of the "Kissing Couple" began to slowly disappear as we got closer and closer to our destination.

"Guys look, look at that!" Lily said while pointing at the statue now appearing in the middle of a rose garden, located in front of our path.

Aaron stopped the truck not so far away from it and the first one to get off was me. "Iris wait up, where are you going?" He called out to me as I ran towards the garden. For some strange reason this placed seemed so familiar.

'I knew the statue itself looked familiar but now that its all put together… argh why do I know this place?!' I thought while slowly making my way through the roses and towards the statue.

"Iris, what are you doing?!"

"I… I think there's a-"

"Watch out, look!" Han screamed, pointing behind me.

I turned around, frightened at the figure making its way towards me. Slowly coming my way was a black wolf with golden eyes, fully showing its fangs at me.

"Iris, get the hell out of there!" Lily screamed, but my legs wouldn't move.

'Iris…'

'Who… who's calling me?'

'Iris…' I looked at the wolf's golden eyes and realized that it was the one calling my name. I felt myself walking to it, reaching out a hand at it.

"Iris what are you… Iris!" Han called out, she was about to come after me but Aaron stopped her.

"Han, don't, she knows what she's doing."

'Iris, you've finally come. I've been waiting for you.' I found it unbelievable how I could hear its thoughts and how he could hear mine.

'Who are you and why have you brought me here?'

'I'm Jiro. You're the only that can help me, that's why you're here.' Jiro sat in front of me. My hand was just centimeters away from touching his fur, but midway I stopped myself and place my hand to my side.

'How can I possibly help you?' I questioned.

'Follow me…' Jiro stood, looking behind me to the others he said 'They need to come as well.'

I turned to look at my friends and signaled them to follow. Aaron walked in front of the girls in a protective matter. Jiro and I waited for them to reach us before walking.

"Iris, what's going on here? Where is it leading us to?" Lily questioned while walking besides me, holding onto my arm the whole time.

"I don't know it's all so confusing to me too, but…" I looked over at the wolf walking in front of us all, and then continued. "I… I trust Him." Han's sight turned to me as the word 'Him' caught her attention.

"What do you mean by 'Him', isn't 'it' just a wolf?" Han questioned same as Lily, in a whisper.

I blinked a couple of times with my eyes set still on Jiro, the third time I blinked Jiro's form changed from that of a wolf's into a human's. I blinked once more, his body went back and that's when I knew that the help he needed was to be turned back to his human self. "I believe he's actually, human."

Aaron placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him; he had a worried expression on his face. I shook that aside as I knew not why he had made that face. We arrived at a small hut, Jiro stopping in front of the door.

'Iris, Aaron needs to be the one to open the door.' I looked from Jiro to Aaron and back.

'Why does it have to be Aaron?' I questioned Jiro with a stern expression on my face. I didn't want any of my friends getting hurt for the sake of me or some strange wolf.

'Iris don't worry, I wouldn't dare hurt your friends. Aaron is the only one with the power to open this door.' Jiro looked at me with those magnificent golden eyes and as he stared me down I couldn't help but feel the desire to turn him back to normal as soon as possible.

'Fine…' I let out a small sigh while turning towards Aaron. "Aaron, according to Jiro, you're the only one who can open the door." Everyone looked at me, confused with what I had just said.

"Hold on a minute Iris, the wolf has a name? And how is it possible for you to be able to communicate with it?" Han's attitude was totally weird; she had been acting completely snobby since we arrived here.

"Han don't worry about it… I trust on Iris. I'll do it, Iris." Aaron walked over to Jiro. "What do I need to do?"

Jiro turned to me, instructing me on what to tell Aaron. 'Okay, is that all?'

'Yes, go on Iris.'

"Aaron-" I told him everything that Jiro instructed me to and the door noisily opened, Jiro being the first to go in. Inside everything was completely dusty and dirty, showing that no one had even entered that place for years.

'Iris, I need you to seat at the head.' Jiro said from the dinning table. I did as told and once we had all been seated he handed me what seemed to be a… 'Diary'

'Yes that diary belonged to the one who turned me into this… but that's not important right now. I need you to open up the diary on the 41st page and read the second paragraph out loud.'

"Iris, what are you supposed to do with that?" Lily questioned pointing at the dark green diary in my hands.

"Turn Jiro back to normal, he said this belonged to the one who turned him into a wolf." I opened the diary to the instructed page. "I have to read a paragraph from it."

"How do you know that 'He' isn't the bad guy? That he isn't just using you, using all of us?" Han said with an irritated tone of voice.

"Han what it…" Aaron began to scold Han, but I had to stop him.

"Aaron, don't. Han, I don't know why and I don't know how but I… I know that I can completely trust Jiro." I looked at Jiro and smiled.

"Iris, you can do it, I believe in you." Aaron said, cheering me on. I nodded and let out some air before reading the indicated passage from the diary. Jiro began to slowly walk away from us all; he looked in pain as a howl escaped from his mouth.

"Jiro!" I was about to run to him but he stopped me.

'No Iris, stay away!' Tears began accumulating in my eyes as I felt that I had done something wrong.

"Jiro…" I bright light beamed from Jiro, blinding everyone for a couple of seconds then it began to vanish. My sight came back and without a second thought I ran over to Jiro who was lying on the floor. "Jiro… Jiro… are you okay? Jiro please, wake up…" The tears that had accumulated found their way out and began falling down.

"Argh… Iris…"

"Ji- Jiro, are you okay?" I looked at the smiling figure sitting up in front of me and I couldn't help but blush as I realized how handsome he was. Still smiling at me, he wiped the tears off my face and held me in a tight embrace.

"Iris… Iris, thank you. All of you thank you." He thanked everyone while keeping me still in his arms. I couldn't see their expressions but I knew for a fact that Lily was smiling, Aaron was surprised and Han was irritated about not being the center of attention.

"Are you returning home with us?" Aaron questioned. Jiro released me helping me on my feet.

"I can't... I have to search for my other two friends. They were also transformed into animals… I can't just go back to a normal life and live as if my friends aren't out there." He looked over at me with a depressed and sorry expression on his face.

I looked down at the floor not knowing why I didn't want to look at anyone in the eyes. I saw Jiro's shadow approaching, reaching his hand towards mine but stopped midway. He walked away, turning towards the others. "For your help I would like to give you each a small reward. Lily for you, I give you my necklace, it'll show you the universe if held up to the sun's rays. Han, my bracelet will allow you to understand yourself and your surroundings better and Aaron…"

"Its okay Jiro, I know…" I still couldn't make myself look up but I had to admit that I was wondering what Aaron and Jiro were thinking.

"Alright guys we're finally done here, we're no longer needed, let's go home…" For some strange reason my heart was in so much pain at the moment. Had I fallen for Jiro in such a short time? I couldn't have, there was no way was there? No. I shook my head while walking towards the door.

"Iris wait, there's something for you too." He grabbed my hand, pulling me to him.

"What ever it is, you can go ahead and give it to anyone else." My sight was still placed on the ground.

"I can't, it belongs to you."

"Look I don't want-" I looked up to tell him off but as I did he pressed his lips on mine. He rapidly parted 'It was just a peck, uh?' or so I thought as he once again pressed his lips on mine making this one more passionate and filled with desire. I felt myself melting under his embrace. We parted after a long desirable kiss.

"I told you that it was meant only for you." He said with a smile across his face. "Now there's only one more thing left to do before we depart." Jiro walked over to the table, picking up the dark green diary and as soon as he did it slowly began to vanish. A few seconds after, a pink ring appeared on Lily's right hand, middle finger. Soon after, a yellow ring appeared on Han's right hand, index finger. Lastly on my left hand a purple ring appeared on my ring finger. "This is the promise that we'll see each other again, so wait for me." I nodded, kissing the ring.

"I'll wait for you, so come back soon." He gave me a last kiss gently on the lips while holding my left hand.

"I love you, Iris." Was the last thing I heard before everything turned completely pitch black.


	6. Chapter 5: Unknown Challenge

_**So I had written this chapter since August but I had been too lazy to type it out. And once it was typed I had no Internet to Upload it. **_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

**Chapter 5; Unknown Challenge**

**08/12/09**

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Amu apologized for her rube behavior to Mr. Tsukiyomi whom as punishment made her call him Aruto. Amu awkwardly agreed before leaving the company and heading back to school with Ikuto.

"If I knew you were gonna give me a ride in a motorcycle I would have never agreed…" She could barely say while getting off and catching her breath.

"Really…? I actually found it quite enjoying, you were holding on to me so closely I could swear I felt your heartbeat."

"Shut up you perverted cat!" Amu threw her helmet at Ikuto in an attempt to hit him but he was too fast and caught it. "Psht, cat reflexes."

Ikuto chuckled at her statement. "Come on; let's go see where the guys are at." Amu obediently followed Ikuto but soon she remembered Kukai had given her his number. She took out her phone and called his number.

Ikuto didn't notice she had taken her cell phone out and was now calling Kukai, seeing how he was walking in front of her.

"Hey Amu, what's up?" Kukai answered after a couple of rings.

"Kukai, where are you?" She simply questioned, at the mention of Kukai's name Ikuto turned and saw Amu on the phone.

"At the dorm with Nagihiko and Tadase… what about you, where did you run off to?" Amu could hear the guys on the background asking where she was.

"We'll explain everything once we get there, okay?" Amu replied, not realizing she had used the word 'we'.

"Hold on, what do you mean by 'we', who's with you?"

"Ah geez, its just Ikuto… come on stop interrogating me over the phone. I'll be there in a minute." Amu closed her phone allowing no more interrogation to take place. Ikuto had been standing in front of Amu the whole time, trying to hear what Kukai had been saying.

"Was it me, or did he actually sounded jealous?" Ikuto teased.

"Yes, probably because you were with me."

"Wow, you're actually admitting it?"

"Of course… he might have a crush on you and you haven't even noticed." A small sweat drop appeared behind Ikuto's head as Amu counter-attacked his comment.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Ikuto questioned, Amu stared directly at Ikuto's eyes, her expression showing complete seriousness.

"Yes, wasn't it funny?" Ikuto laughed, not at the-wanna-be joke but at the pink haired girl who tried to make it. He rustled her hair as he passed by her.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." Amu mouthed an 'ok' to herself as she continued walking behind Ikuto towards the dorms. They walked in silence as neither knew what to speak of. 'I didn't know that she and Kukai had already exchanged numbers. Damn, he's moving fast.' Ikuto thought while taking a couple of glimpses at Amu from over his shoulder, letting out a small sigh he shook his head 'whatever.'

"Hey Ikuto…" Amu began

"Nh…"

"Uhm, so now that I'm in your band…" She hesitated to speak

"Yeah…?"

"Well I was wondering…" but before Amu could finish her sentence, she was startled by a blonde-haired girl jumping onto Ikuto, causing the both of them to fall. "Ikuto…?"

"Ikuto tell me it isn't true, you still haven't found a lead singer for your band, right?" The girl cried out, forcing Ikuto into a hug.

"Get off me, Utau!" Ikuto yelled, trying his best to get the girl away from him.

"No, until you tell me if it's true!"

"Yes Utau, I finally found the band's new lead singer. Now get off me!" Ikuto was getting frustrated by Utau and didn't notice Amu walking away. He turned around to ask for help, but Amu was no longer there.

"Who is she, is she prettier than me?" Utau still wouldn't get off him

"Utau I don't have time for your childish games, I have stuff to do so can you please let your older brother go?"

"No… I don't want you as my brother! I love you Ikuto, and I don't want anyone else to have you!"

"Utau don't start with me again, I'm your brother. You need to get that idea of loving me out of your head." Ikuto was finally able to push her off him.

"Utau stood besides Ikuto, looking at the ground. Ikuto dusted himself as he paid no attention to the girl besides him. "You've fallen for her, haven't you?" She asked with a hurtful tone.

"Utau, do us all a favor and stop with your none-sense talking."

"You do like her, I can tell! You didn't deny it… but, I won't allow her to have you. I want to battle her, see who the best is for you. Three days from now I'm having a concert, tell her to be there, we'll fight music with music." Utau walked away with a fierce expression on her face.

"Stubbornness is definitely from my mother's side of the family." He stated to himself while walking towards the dorms, this time by himself. 'How could she say that I'm falling for a preschooler, that… that is just not possible?' He finally reached his friends' room and without knocking allowed himself in. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late…" No one paid attention to him as they all were too busy eating. Kukai had ordered pizza which had been delivered just a couple of minutes before Ikuto's arrival.

Since no one was paying attention to him, Ikuto decided to spill the beans about Amu; he just hoped that she still hadn't spoken of it yet. "Hey guys so did Amu tell you she's joining our band?" The guys changed their sight from Ikuto to Amu and back. 'Guess she didn't say anything.'

"Hinamori-San is that true?" Tadase questioned… Kukai on the other hand couldn't help himself; he was feeling was too excited.

"Amu that's great, you're exactly what this band needed. Ah come on let's go for a run!" Kukai held Amu by the wrist, rushing out the room.

"Kukai waiiiiiiit…"

"They left…" Nagihiko said as he looked out the door. He went back to his seat on the floor and grabbed another slice of pizza. "So, how did Utau take the news?"

"How'd you know I met up with Utau?" Ikuto questioned as he too grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I could smell her perfume the minute you walked trough that door. She must have been all over you to have left such a strong fragrance."

"Yea, she jumped on me and threw us both to the ground. Thankfully she didn't figure out that Amu was the band's newest member."

"Wait, you just told her that we had found our last member but you didn't tell her who it was?"

"Pretty much… but you know how Utau is, she now wants to battle Amu for the spot." Tadase, throughout Nagihiko's and Ikuto's conversation just sat there not even making a peep.

"Seriously, Utau never changes it must be her love for you…"

"Shut up, she's my little sister!"

"Somebody must have forgotten to tell her that. Anyways, what did Amu say, is she taking the challenge?"

"She… doesn't know about it…"

"She wasn't there when Utau challenged her?"

"No she left soon after Utau appeared. Damn preschooler she could have at least helped me out of that mess." Ikuto gulped down the last pieces of pizza in less than four bites.

"I don't think she could have even if she had wanted to. Amu doesn't know Utau like we do, if she had helped you out, who knows what Utau would have done to her." Tadase finally spoke and the words he said were completely true.

Ikuto said nothing in return; he glanced at both Nagihiko and Tadase before standing up. "I'm gonna go look for Amu and Kukai…" he sad, his back given to the guys as he walked out the door.

'Oh boy, I hope that neither Kukai or Ikuto is falling for Amu, all three will end up getting hurt if that were to happen.' Nagihiko thought as he and Tadase cleaned up the mess that their friends had left behind.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_-Meanwhile with Kukai and Amu-_

After a long and extremely tiring run, Amu's legs began to burn. She wasn't used to running so much and so fast, she was completely out of breath and just as her legs her throat was also burning. They finally came to a stop and all Amu could do was let herself fall back onto the green grass. "Remind me… never to get you… excited again…" she said in between breaths.

Kukai laughed, lying next to her he said. "Hey you managed to keep up with me; you know that's a good thing. Besides running is good for your vocals, the better you can handle your breathing while running the better you'll handle it while singing."

Amu took in some air through her nose and slowly released it through her mouth before speaking. "I had never thought about it like that…"

Kukai sat up while still looking at Amu. "Amu… there's something I would like to tell you, something important." His face showed nothing more than seriousness.

"What is it Kukai?" Amu questioned still lying on the grass. Kukai turned his body towards Amu and with his palms flat on the grass he got closer to her. "Kukai…?"

"Amu, I…" His words wouldn't come out. Amu could feel Kukai's warm breath on her lips as there were only a couple centimeters apart from his. "Amu, I li~" but as he was finally about to say his feelings for her a very familiar voice decided to call out and interrupt.

"Wo-w Kukai, I never expected you to be so bold… and I'm the one being called a perverted cat?"

"Ikuto…!" Amu exclaimed Kukai rapidly got off Amu and away from her, standing a few feet apart. "I'll be heading back first…" She said while standing up and dusting herself up. As he passed by Ikuto, he grabbed her wrist.

"Actually the one I wanna talk to is you." He said with a smile. "Kukai do you mind leaving us alone? Our conversation is somewhat private." Kukai left but not before giving Ikuto a killing stare.

Amu felt 100% awkward once she and Ikuto had been left alone. "Ikuto what you saw just now… uhm, it was…"

"You don't know yourself, do you?" Ikuto let out a small sigh, releasing her wrist to pat her head. "Geez I knew Kukai was gonna take things too fast… what is he trying to do?" Ikuto said to himself. "Amu, if Kukai were to ask you to be his girlfriend, what would your reply be?"

"Eh, Ikuto what are you talking about? That'll never happen; Kukai and I are just friends." Amu gave him her back as she knew she was now blushing.

"You called what just happened being 'friends'? I wonder what it means to you to be lovers. Anyways that's why I said 'if', Amu. Answer my question, what would you say?" Ikuto forced her to look at her; he wanted to see her expression.

"I… I would probably say…"

"Amu-Chan, Ikuto its getting late… if you two don't hurry up you'll be late for class." Nagihiko called out interrupting the whole conversation.

"Sorry I gotta go…" Amu ran towards Nagihiko, leaving Ikuto standing alone.

'Tch, what was I trying to get out of this?' He thought while walking the opposite direction of Amu.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**End of Chapter 5!**_

_**Alright that was chapter 5; I hope you all liked it if not then… uhm, Idk. Anyways please review, bye. **_


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Too Cold Close

_**Alright guys, so I had forgotten to add the song in the story, so that's why I'm re-uploading this chapter. BTW, all my friends made a vote on what song to use, so this was the winning song. "Until The Day I Die by: Story of The Year."**_

_**Finally, another chapter that I was too lazy to type… You know what I wish I had, those pens where you write something down on a piece of paper and then you just connect the pen with an USB to your computer and there it is, everything you wrote down on the piece of paper is now being transmitted from your pen to your computer, no need for typing. **_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

**Chapter 6; A Little Too Cold (Close)**

**09/06/09**

_**-Amu's P.O.V-**_

I couldn't concentrate in my remaining classes, all thanks to Ikuto's words and Kukai's actions. 'Dammit, what were they both thinking?!' I had ignored Kukai during our class together and had walked out the room as soon as we had been dismissed. I was now sitting on a swing-set at a near by park, I didn't wanna go back to the dorm because I still couldn't face Kukai. It was getting late and the night's air was becoming cold, I had no idea on what to do.

Ikuto's words circled around in my head, playing themselves over and over and over again. _**"Amu, if Kukai were to ask you to be his girlfriend, what would your reply be?"… "You called what just happened being 'friends'?"... "Answer my question, what would you say?"… "Amu… Amu…"**_

"Amu, Amu wake-up!" I don't know how it had happened but I had walked over to one of the benches in the park and had fallen asleep. "Amu what are you doing here? Geez, you're freezing, come on we gotta get you back to the dorm room." I couldn't see the guy's face clearly and his voice sounded too far away. For some strange reason I wasn't able to move… after a second I felt that something had been placed over me, like a jacket and then a pair of arms lifted me up. I felt comfortable in the guy's embrace, it felt so right… I snuggled myself into his chest and placed my arms around his neck, dozing like that once again into a slumber.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Waking up I noticed I was back at the room and lying on my bed. "It seems you have finally woken up. Hurry and take a shower or you'll be late for class, Tadase and Kukai already left." I blinked a couple of times adjusting my sight to the light.

"Nagi, how did I… who did… last night…"

"Amu-Chan, what's wrong you're not making any sense. Are you feeling okay?" He placed his palm on my forehead to check my temperature. "Amu, you're burning up! I'll go get the nurse, you just lay down." I nodded before doing as told. I turned to my side and just as I did my hand landed on something black. Nagihiko was gone by now so I couldn't ask him what it was. I sat up once more, stretching the object in front of me. "Last night's jacket… so it wasn't just a dream? Whose jacket is it then?" I thought about who the possible owner of the jacket could be but in the process my head began spinning and hurting like there was no tomorrow. "Aah, Nagihiko hurry…" Tears started forming in my eyes as the pain began to get stronger and stronger. "Someone, please help me…" I couldn't hold my tears, the pain was too extreme. Everyone was gone; they all had left me… "Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai… IKUTO…!"

As if something had told him that I needed him, Ikuto walked into the room, rapidly walking towards my bed. "Amu what's wrong, why are you crying?" He got on my bed with me, holding me in his arms. He placed a hand to my forehead, it was cold and it felt nice against my burning skin, yet the pain still stayed.

"It hurts; the pain won't go away… Ikuto, it hurts…" My body began to tremble, I was sweating none stop but I was feeling so completely cold.

"Amu its okay, Nagihiko and the others already went to get the nurse. They'll be here real soon." He said while covering us both with the blanket, at the same time he held me tighter and closer to his body. His body warmth reminded me so much of last night and I couldn't help but wonder if it had been him the one who brought me back to the room. The tears continued while the pain increased itself. I held my head in between my hands as I leaned on Ikuto's chest. "Amu…" Ikuto whispered while soothingly caressing my back. I found it weird that he was being so gentle and nice towards me since all we did from the very beginning was fight. Yet in the back of my head I had to admit that I didn't dislike this side of Ikuto. My head was still killing me and the trembling didn't seem to stop… I felt Ikuto's hold on me getting tighter as if he was afraid I would disappear. Suddenly he began humming a tune and not long after he started singing.

_**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart**_

_**As years go by I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too  
You remind me of the times when I knew who I was  
(When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us like it always does**_

_**We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you  
Hope you need this now I know I still do**_

_**Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you**_

_**Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?  
Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "Remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do**_

_**Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you**_

_**Yeah I'd spill my heart  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you**_

_**My hands are at your throat I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes**_

_**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you**_

_**Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you**_

_**Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die**_

The pain slowly decreased, the trembling began to calm and I couldn't help but relax in his arms. His voice combined with his caressing, all of it made me, feel at peace. "Ikuto" Yawning his name slowly, I fell asleep.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Ikuto finished his song and when he looked down he saw the pink haired girl peacefully sleeping. Her hands had fallen from her head onto Ikuto's chest. "Sleep well, Amu." He whispered as he tried to place her better on the bed but Amu unconsciously held onto his shirt. "I guess it can't be helped." Ikuto slowly lay on the bed, Amu by his side still holding onto his shirt. "I'm gonna have to get after the guys for taking so long to get the nurse." He looked at Amu for a second. "Then again, maybe I should thank them." He whispered to himself as he placed his arms around Amu. 'Eh, what's this?' He thought as he felt something on Amu's side of the bed. He grabbed the fabric and picked it up a bit. 'Man I forgot to take it back last night; could Amu have realized it had been me the one who found her at the park?' He placed his jacket back on the bed, pulling Amu closer to him. He closed his eyes, sleeping side by side with Amu felt so comfortable he couldn't pass this chance.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

The guys finally returned with the nurse to their side. "Amu are you fe~!" Kukai began saying but stopped as he saw the position in which Amu and Ikuto were in. Without another word, he dashed out the room. Nagihiko shook his head and Tadase sat on his bed.

"Fujisaki-Kun I'm still going to need to take her temperature but I will not like to wake them up, so if you'll be so kind in helping me, I would really appreciate that." The nurse said as she took out a thermometer from her bag.

"Of course, it'll be no problem." Nagihiko helped out the nurse in every way possible without disturbing either Amu or Ikuto in the process, which in truth was harder than it looked.

"Alright, her temperature is a bit over average but everything else seems to be stable. I'm going to need you to give her this medication once she has woken up. Make her take two every four hours." She handed Nagihiko a small bottle of pills and left the room. Nagihiko turned to look at Tadase, whom had just been sitting on his bed since they arrived.

"It seems Soma-Kun has fallen for Hinamori-San, uh?" Tadase questioned as he looked over at the sleeping pair on Amu's bed.

"Yea and now he has Ikuto as a rival." Nagihiko commented back, placing the bottle on Amu's desk.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_-Meanwhile with Kukai… At the School's GYM-_

"What was I thinking? Of course a girl like Amu would never look at a guy like me for a companion! Argh damn that Ikuto, why did he have to lay his eyes on Amu?" Kukai was extremely and utterly furious; he had decided to go directly to the GYM after seeing Ikuto and Amu sleeping together. He was throwing punches and kicks at the punching bag in front of him. Being glad that no one was in the building he was able to curse and scream at himself as loud as possible without anyone saying anything to him. "How could I have been so stupid as to almost kiss Amu and in front of Ikuto to make matters worst… damn what was he doing there anyways?" Kukai continued with his punching and kicking, letting all his anger and frustration out. Once he felt better, more relaxed he kneeled down taking in breath after breath. "I'm gonna go take a shower; I've already vented my frustration for today." He walked over to the GYM's locker room.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

'I wonder if Ikuto is still sleeping with Amu.' Kukai asked himself as he walked back to the room. He hesitantly opened the door and to his surprise, Amu was the first to greet him.

"Kukai it's nearly three in the morning, where have you been? I was so worried about you." He stared at her for a second as he glanced behind her, he saw Ikuto sitting on Nagihiko's bed with an ice-pack to his head.

"What happened to him?" Kukai walked pass Amu, avoiding her interrogation. He still couldn't look at her without wanting to hold her in his arms and kiss her in front of everyone in the room, especially Ikuto.

Amu walked towards Kukai, placing herself in front of him. "Let's just say he fell off the bed." She said with a grimace smile on her face.

"Is that so? You okay man?"

"Yes he's fine just a small bump on the head." Amu responded before Ikuto could even open his mouth. Amu didn't like to be ignored let alone when she didn't even know what she had done to… 'Of course, I understand now… I'm being a complete hypocrite. I was the one who started ignoring him in the first place, why should he treat me any better than how I've been treating him?' Amu looked at Kukai with an apologetic expression. "Kukai, I'm sorry…" She climbed up into her bed and covered herself up completely but not before saying "Guys I'm still not feeling so well, so I'll be going to sleep first, mind keeping it down, please."

The guys looked at each other confused about her sudden change of attitude. Ikuto's sight turned over to Kukai who was staring directly at the covered up Amu. "Guys I think its time for me to go back to my own room." He walked towards the door but stopped before opening it. "Uhm one more thing, don't allow Amu to go to class tomorrow, she still needs to rest." With that said Ikuto left the room.

Under the covers Amu smiled. He still cared about her even after she had thrown him off the bed. 'Idiot'

Kukai came to as he heard the door closing behind him. He left after Ikuto since he had a couple of things he wanted to ask him, all of them concerning Amu. "Hey Ikuto wait up!" Ikuto stopped, still holding the ice-pack to his head. "So uhm, some bump you got there, uh?"

"Yea, guess this is what happens when you fall off a bunk-bed. But we both know this isn't what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?" Ikuto questioned as he pointed to his head.

"You're right, its not. Actually I wanted to talk to you about Amu. You know I like her, don't you? But that's not supposed to be what I'm asking, the question should be… Do YOU like her?"

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

_**End of Chapter 6!**_

_**That was chapter 6… so review… and uhm yeah… wait for next chapter. Oh and if I don't get at least 5-10 reviews I WONT Update, so yea. XD **_


End file.
